


When The Flowers Bloom

by bakaniichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Eventual AoKaga, M/M, OOC/Out of Characters, Original Characters - Freeform, Rape, Uke Kagami, a typical "everyone wants to get inside Kagami's pants" story, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaniichan/pseuds/bakaniichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's reason why Kagami Taiga leave America and back to Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Flowers Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Before you starts to read this fic, please note a few things:  
> 1\. I'm not a native English, so there will be grammatical errors, or wrong spelling;  
> 2\. The order of the pairings is consist of SEME x UKE, so if there's any complains about the pairs, I already warned you;  
> 3\. This is uke Kagami only, meaning; you won't find Kagami being a seme/top in this story;  
> 4\. Kagami will be so OOC in this, and it's because of reasons, you'll find out if you read;  
> 5\. My friend currently drawing my OC, Johannes Garvey, so if you want to know what he looks like, you need to wait;  
> 6\. I work in 24/7 place, so updates will be slow and random;  
> 7\. I hope you enjoy despite the deficiency, I still trying my hardest to improve myself :)
> 
> Legends:  
> " **Talking in English.** "  
> "Talking in Japanese."

"Ah—!"

Hurts.

"... Ungh—!"

Everytime they do this, it's always hurts for him. The rough treatments, the whispering of dirty words, everything hurts him more and more, and always leave him sore and broken in the next morning.

He doesn't understand.

He left  _him_.

He escaped.

" **I told you to look at me, didn't I? Taiga?** "

Kagami flinches when his head is forced to face the man that is currently looming above him. The man's presence is frightening, even for the big guy as himself. Not only because the man is bigger than him with all those bulky muscles twitches with his every moves, but also because the man's expression is... nothing. Nothing, but full of anger, of promising pain in the upcoming days. The man's green eyes piercing through Kagami's own soul, sending more fear, makes the red haired boy's body shaking more.

Weakly, Kagami's hands clutches the man's torso, " **P-Please... I h-have practice t-tomorrow m-morning... Johan, I—** " A harsh slap to the cheek, leave Kagami unable to continue his sentences. He whimpers, trying to touch his own cheek, but the man above him move faster and grabs his wrists and locks it above his head.

" **You think I care about that?** " The man named Johan growls, inching closer to Kagami's face, " **Do I need to remind you, that you left me. Not a word, not even your stink parents tell me where the hell were you. You should be the one listen to me from now on, Taiga.** " He forcefully flips Kagami's body around. Forcing the red haired boy's face to kiss the pillow, and lift his hips higher. Roughly, Johan slams his dick inside Kagami's bleeding passage, wrenching another cry from the red head.

" **After all, your family is in debt with me. A big one.** "

 

~...~...~

 

**[ 7 hours ago ]**

"Party?"

Kagami looks up from his table when Kuroko came over and asked him about something he never thought the other boy will asks him ever. Placing his bread on the table, he gives the smaller boy his full attention.

And is it just his imagination?

Somehow, Kuroko seems to be really excited.

"Yes. You know about Kise-kun's dorama that started a month ago?"

Scratching his own head, Kagami ponders on it for a while if he really should tell his friend that he is indeed  _know_  about the dorama, since he never missed it even once since it started.

It doesn't mean he likes sappy romances, it's just... Uh, well, he  _kinda_  like it, okay?

Nothing wrong with it, right?

Besides, Kise's acting is so cool. He often thinks if the blonde really do sick.

"Uh..." masking his embarrasment with a cough, Kagami decides to act like he doesn't really know and just heard about it, "The one where he's playing as a sick guy that fall in love with his nurse, right?"

"Yes."

"... What about it?"

Sighing a little, Kuroko takes a chair to place before Kagami and sit on it, "The dorama gets a high rank of watchers so the production house throwing a party to celebrate. And since Kise-kun is the main actor, he's given a priviledge to invite everyone he wants, and he asked me to ask you."

"... Why?"

"Why what, Kagami-kun?"

Fiddling with his own fingers, Kagami takes a bite on his bread before answering, "I'm not a party person, and to think that there will be so much strangers..."

As if getting what Kagami was trying to say, Kuroko blinks a few times before he chuckles lightly, "Are you afraid, Kagami-kun?" He watches fondly at the red haired male and his smile widens even more when he see a blush starts to blossoms on Kagami's face. It's a little weird to see such expressions on Kuroko's face of all people, and most people still not used to the fact that Kuroko indeed can make some of expressions too, though it's only directed to his light, his  _current_  precious light.

"Wha-" flushes brighter, Kagami then tsk-ing, "Fine. I'll come. When and where?"

Smiling misteriously, Kuroko replies, "Tonight. At Feria, Grace Complex B1F."

 

~...~

 

The club is surely loud.

Now that Kagami is in it, he can feel the thrums of musics in his every steps. He was slightly cautious to enter the building before, but now he can feel a little at ease since Kuroko told him that the production house rents the whole club for tonight. At least, it will reduce the amount of strangers.

Looking everywhere for his light blue haired friend, Kagami suddenly feels a shiver runs down his back. Someone is watching him, but when he looks at his behind, he can't find anyone looking at him. Glancing at him, yes, but looking at such intensity, no.

Kagami shakes his head.

 _Maybe it was just his imaginations_.

Shakes the feeling aside, Kagami continues his search for a certain shadow—only to find another male, The Touou's Ace to be exact, sucking faces with a busty brown haired woman not far from the bar. Kagami made a face. Leave it to The Great Ahomine Daiki—that's a sarcasm okay—to make out in such a crowded place... Wait. Now that Kagami really pay attention to his surroundings—without a worry to find Kuroko—he notices that it's not only Aomine who's currently  _busy_.

_Right._

_He's in a club._

_A place where boozes, drugs, and sex is the usual things._

_How could he forget_.

Remind him again how people below 21 years old can get inside this club? Oh right, Kise's after success party.

Groaning in annoyance, Kagami pinches his nose's bridge while also whilling his blush away. He never used to this kind of scenes. Although he already saw it so much back in L.A, and also already...  _experienced_  it—Kagami winces when his old memories starts to resurfacing in his front mind. His body starts to shake, and even if the bar's atmosphere is hot, he feels so cold although he's also starts sweating.

 _Oh God_.

He feels like vomit—

"You alright there, boy?"

Never before Kagami yelped as high pitched as now. He turns around in a break-neck speed, accidentally stumbling back, and make his back slams into the wall behind him.  _And it hurts, damnit_. He groans, and then flinches when a rough, calloused hand touches his cheek. A chuckle fans in just a few inches from his face, the smell of booze and a body odor is so strong, the redhead starts to gag.

"What a cute big boy you are. Ryouta's friend, huh? Never saw you before," the oldman starts to sniff Kagami's neck, and it makes the said male shivers in disgust... and also, _fear_.

If only his mind didn't decide to recalling his long forgotten memories, the oldman will already beaten to a pulp—especially when he starts to grope his ass and fondle his dick. Kagami can only pathetically whimpers while tremors rakes all over his body, breathing seems like a difficult task to do when all those puzzles he hope he already forget starts to unite and performing a clear image in front of his eyes.

Of his Dad's broken body.

Of his parents crying.

Of Tatsuya's disgusted face.

Of...  _that_  man's smirk, beckoning him to  _come closer_.

A thud on his right slaps Kagami back to the present. He looks up— _he doesn't even know since when he's on the floor anyway_ —and sees a green haired male adjusting his glasses while sighing loudly and looking down on him.

"... M-Midorima—"

"You looked so pathetic back then, Kagami Taiga. I believe you don't need help to get up?"

Flinching from Midorima's tone, Kagami blushes slightly, remembering that he must be looked so ridiculous getting cornered and cower from a man— _an oldman_ —smaller than him. "S-Sorry. Yeah, I-I guess so—" but when Kagami tries to stand up, his legs giving up on him, and he will certainly fall back down if not for Midorima catches his hands and hold him to straighten up. "S-Sorry..."

"You said that once again, and I will start to think you're Sakurai and not Kagami."

The redhead scowls upon hearing The Shutoku's Ace's remark. He slaps Midorima's hands away, "Thanks. I can manage now," he says grumpily.

Midorima snorts while adjusting his glasses again, "Says the guy who looked so scared when an oldman with  **old bones**  jumped on him," ignoring the blush that starts to redecorates Kagami's face again, Midorima walks away, "Come. Kuroko was searching for you the last I left him,"

Silently following the green haired boy, Kagami glances at his behind and start walking faster when he sees the oldman who attacked him regain conciousness—althought the oldman looks so confused. The redhead doesn't realize that his hand reaches for Midorima's sleeve and clucthes it tightly. This makes Midorima almost halt his movement to look at Kagami and reprimand him, but when he sees the other boy looks so frightened, he hold his tongue and just continue his steps.

No one notice a faint blush creeps The Shutoku Ace's face.

"So, Midorima-kun finally found you, Kagami-kun."

"FUCK!"

Both males surprised—or more like shocked—when they realize that Kuroko already with them, but only Kagami who's cursing it, "Damnit, Kuroko! I told you not to do that again!"

"Do what, Kagami-kun?" replies Kuroko flatly while he looks up at the redhead.

"Don't answer him," hisses Midorima, "He will only reply it with the usual sentences."

Getting what the taller male trying to make him understand, Kagami shut his mouth tight, and only glares at his not-self-proclaimed-anymore shadow. "I'll get you back for that," If Kuroko hear what Kagami was whispering about, he's not making any comment and only walks in front of them.

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi! Midorimachi! Here~! Here~!" not far from them, Kagami can see Kise waving at them, looking as enthusiastic as usual. When they're all close enough, Kise jumps in front of them thus make them takes a step back, and Midorima tries his hardest not to smack his crystal ball—his lucky item of the day—on the blonde's head. "Come here! Come here! I want you guys meet the one who made me confidently starting my career as an actor."

Don't know how he do it, but Kise manage to pulls three of them as he pleases, ignoring Kagami's and Midorima's protests. Kuroko? Well, he looks like he's planning 50 different ways to make the blond stop being so hyper.

"How about Akashi-kun? Didn't you plan to introduce him to your colleague?"

"Waaa, Kurokokocchi!!" Kise suddenly turns around and hug Kuroko tightly. The poor small boy even can't feel his feet touching the ground now, "Akashicchi busy with Murasakibaracchi! Looks like Murasakibaracchi tries to steal the cakes and brings it home—"

SMACK!

"Thank you for letting me go," claps his own palms to get rid of the imaginary dust, Kuroko gets two thumbs up from Kagami and Midorima.

Now laying on the floor, Kise starts sobbing, and whimpering how no one can understand his happiness today, and how he wants to spare that happiness—while also groaning in pain because his forehead just being chopped by an ignite pass a while ago. No one looks at the blond weirdly, seems like his co-workers already used with his antics too.

A low pitched chuckle suddenly can be heard from Kagami's back, and in an instant all color in his body vanishes.

The redhead  _knew_  that chuckle.

 _Knew_  that type of voice.

He heard it thousand times before.

...  _No way_...

"Garvey-san!"

As soon as that name come out of Kise's mouth, Kagami can feel his brain shutting down.

Kuroko's worried look, and dark-colored mahogany tiles is the last things he sees before everything when black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you have a constructive criticism, please drop it in the comment section :)


End file.
